


Винтажная репрезентация демонов в искусстве, вейпы и другие сокровища

by Unforgiven2205



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Smoking, Ангелы, Демоны, Курение, Неозвученные чувства, от друзей к возлюбленным, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgiven2205/pseuds/Unforgiven2205
Summary: Любовь, по мнению Энтони Дж. Кроули, была сущей дуростью. Люди были готовы на всякие глупости ради любви, они играли тематические свадьбы в стиле Диснеевских фильмов, искали друг друга в на сайтах знакомств и носили парные футболки.





	Винтажная репрезентация демонов в искусстве, вейпы и другие сокровища

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [vintage demon art, vape pens, & other treasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058746) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



**1\. Любовь, часть первая**

Любовь, по мнению Энтони Дж. Кроули, была сущей дуростью. Люди были готовы на всякие глупости ради любви, они играли тематические свадьбы в стиле Диснеевских фильмов, искали друг друга в на сайтах знакомств и носили парные футболки. 

За время своего недолгого пребывания в Раю, он ознакомился с любовь как с всеобъемлющим концептом. Всевышняя любит всех Своих созданий, а Её ангелы обязаны распространять данную радость по всему миру, и прочая ересь. 

Но он ничем подобным не занимался, никогда, даже ни на малость. Кроули выполнял свою работу, задавал нужные вопросы, зависал с крутыми ребятами, которые все твердили ему о независимости и увеличении перерывов на обед, а потом он и опомниться не успел, как его крылья окрасились в цвет пепла, глаза засияли жёлтым, и вот он уже превратился в агента хаоса. 

Он — демон, а демоны не знают любви. 

А потом он повстречал ангела. 

Но все совсем не так, это вам не благословенно проклятый голливудский шлак. Не ищите здесь ни драмы, ни романтики, звёзды отнюдь не сошлись. Просто иногда он вспоминает улыбку Азирафаэля, его смех, он думает о том, как блестят его глаза, когда он попивает очередное сладковатые вино, и Кроули не может удержаться от мысли: если он его поцелует, почувствует ли он на губах Азирафаэля сладко-терпкий вкус вина? Время от времени Кроули браузит eBay в поисках редких книг, которых у Азирафаэля ещё нет. Аукцион как по волшебству выигрывается сам собой, Кроули покупает билеты в театр на Шекспира, а после, когда они уютно устраиваются в ресторане, непринужденно суёт книгу в руки Азирафаэля. 

— Смотри, что надыбал в интернете, ангел. 

И приятно удивленный Азирафаэль буквально сияет от счастья.

Он знает, знает, знает, что Азирафаэль долго сомневался, стоит ли ему вестись на поводу Кроули, он долго уклонялся от их Соглашения, но поддался в итоге. И всё равно Кроули время от времени приглядывает за ним, спасает его шкуру; является в его книжный наперевес с едой навынос; без конца трындит о своих злодеяниях. Это не роман. Просто все так, как оно есть. 

**2\. Дым**

В мире полно вещей, к которым Кроули не имеет никакого отношения, но, тем не менее, заявляет, что это его рук дело. Внизу все просто в восторге от Брекзита, сторонников анти вакцинации, экономики свободного заработка, биткоина и веганов, а Кроули лишь доносит им, что весь этот бардак — его заслуга. 

Но вот кстати к одержимости людей электронными сигаретами он действительно причастен. Он в свое время поддержал двух британских джентльменов, подсказав им крутой дизайн. Красивая, блестящая упаковка, разноцветный дым, и вот, новое поколение уже увязло в никотиновой зависимости. Он даже себе заказал такую штуку: на вейпе гордо извивается змея, повторяя его татуировку. 

Азирафаэль нисколько не впечатлён, когда Кроули заявляется на их привычное место встречи в парке с вейпом в руках. 

— Это что марихуана? — осторожно интересуется он. 

— Нет, — Кроули лениво выдыхает несколько колец дыма. Он пытается подобрать подходящий для него вкус: ирис, ваниль, корица, мята. 

Азирафаэль выглядит по смешному взволнованно; иногда Кроули его просто не понимает, прямо как сейчас, поэтому он просто пожимает плечами, списывая всё на ангельские причуды, и начинает ему рассказывать о своём новом растении. 

Азирафаэль кивает, заинтересованно поддерживает разговор. Прежде чем уйти, Кроули замечает, как тот втягивает воздух носом, прикрыв свои голубые глаза. 

**3\. Танцы, часть первая**

Сны демонам не снятся. А если бы снились, то Кроули бы во сне увидел их вместе на Луне или какой-нибудь далёкой звезде во время апокалипсиса. На лунной или звёздной пыли стояла бы корзинка для пикника, рядом бы разрывались Queen ( _oh, we’ll keep on trying till the end of time_ ¹), и Кроули бы пытался научить Азирафаэля танцевать. Что-нибудь нормальное, а не гавот. 

**4\. Радуга**

Каждый раз при виде радуги Кроули неизбежно вспоминает их разговор напротив Ноева ковчега. А ещё его безусловно удивляет то, что олицетворяет радуга в современном мире, однако, по его мнению, гей парады — нужная и веселая вещь. Обе стороны пытаются присвоить их создание себе любимым. 

**5\. Прозвище**

Обычно милование — это прерогатива Азирафаэля (по-дружески, конечно, ничего большего). “Мой милый”, “Дорогой Кроули”. 

Кроули зовет его просто “ангел”, потому что это не милование, нет, это фактический термин. Но однажды, пока он объясняет очередную поп-культурную отсылку, с его глуб неосторожно срывается: 

— Поверить не могу, что все твои вкусы по прежнему основываются на том, что тебе нравилось в семнадцатом веке, милый, как же так. 

Кроули так поражён, что тут же затыкается. 

А Азирафаэль этого даже и не замечает.

Поэтому он повторяет это прозвище снова и снова, и снова, и снова. 

“Ну, давай, милый, ну попробуй эту шоколадку!”

“Милый, ты же знаешь, нет смысла дарить мне новые кассеты — Бентли все равно превратит их в Queen”.

“Ладно-ладно, милый, я знаю, что нельзя курить в твоём магазине”. 

А потом в его речь внедряется и “Детка” — слово современное и с определенным подтекстом, верно? 

— Эй, детка, могу ли я соблазнить тебя бутылочкой вина? — однажды произносит Кроули, мягко поглаживая щеку Азирафаэля, и ангел слегка краснеет. 

Кроули ощущает… чувство, сродни победы. 

**6\. Танцы, часть вторая**

Когда Азирафаэль обнаруживает новый танец, который ему по нраву, к бесконечному разочарованию Кроули это отнюдь не диско, не гангнам стайл и даже не сальса. Это линейные танцы под кантри, спасибо влиянию семьи американского посла. Танец слишком американский и оттого жалкий, по мнению Кроули, но Азирафаэль в ковбойской шляпе выглядит невероятно мило. 

**7\. Признания**

Он не знает. Понятия не имеет, как сказать. Он что, просто должен выдать что-то в стиле: 

— Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя с начала времён и буду любить до их конца. Люблю тебя и твои глупые книжки, твои голубые глаза и кудрявые волосы, и крылья твои белые тоже люблю, и то, какой ты порой нервный. Люблю до такой степени, что готов сделать тебе чай, сотворить любое чудо, взорвать тысячу бомб, всё для тебя. Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю… 

Это так сопливо, что он скорее задохнётся, прежде чем скажет хоть слово. 

**8\. Терапия**

— Ты! — гаркает Кроули на зелёный стебель. — Я натравлю на тебя чуму из саранчи, чтоб они тебя сожрали под корень, если ты не будешь стоять прямо! 

Росток мгновенно задрожал и вытянулся по стойке смирно. 

— Кроули, нельзя так разговаривать с растениями, — пожурил его Азирафаэль. — Ты же их пугаешь. 

— Я всегда их пугают. Это суровая любовь, ангел. 

Азирафаэль подходит к дрожащему растению и начинает успокаивающе поглаживать его листочки. 

— Ты прекрасно справляешься, пусть он тебя не пугает, он просто… эм.... тот ещё ворчун, — Азирафаэль поднимает недовольный взгляд на Кроули. — Могу прислать тебе пару книг по садоводству, если хочешь. Тебе нужно обеспечить их достаточным количеством солнечного света, воды и удобрений. 

— Но так ведь намного проще, — пожимает плечами Кроули, строго смотря на цветок, который полюбовно поглаживает Азирафаэль. 

— Дорогой… 

— Много чести и магии делать их зелёными и здоровыми, они и сами всё могут, им просто нужна мотивация, — настаивает на своем Кроули. — Они всё могут. Ты разве не считаешь, что взрослое отношение к жизни и самоопределение — это важно? 

— Крики и угрозы — это не мотивация, — разочарованно качает головой Азирафаэль, а затем, вновь повернувшись к растению, начинает с ним ворковать: — Выглядишь потрясающе, отличная работа, приятель. 

Каждый раз, когда Азирафаэль заглядывает к Кроули на чай, он расхваливает его растения. 

— Засранцы избалованные, — каждый раз скалится после его ухода Кроули. 

Перед каждым приходом ангела, его растения намеренно вянут, да ещё и самонадеянно на него шуршат. 

**9\. Любовь, часть вторая**

Демоны не могут влюбляться, но бурная фантазия людей породила сотни историй именно об этом. Например, один древнеитальянский учёный писал о том, как демон преследовал одного молодого человека в образах преподавателя, камердинера, доставщика, дворецкого, дворянина. Демон крал для него деньги и рыбу. 

“Ничего в романтике не смыслит, лузер”, — подумал Кроули, пролистывая книгу. Он разлёгся на полу магазина Азирафаэля, вокруг него были разбросаны десятки книг. Ну какой демон в здравом уме решит, что рыба — это хороший подарок? Или что преподаватель — это сексуально? 

И это он ещё молчит про странную старую эротику. Кроули морщится, глядя на изображение рогатого мужчины с огромным стояком и хвостом, обёрнутым вокруг человеческой женщины. На другой иллюстрации изображен летящий в облаках демон, а девчонка цепляется за его длинный пенис. В добавок ко всему этому, вокруг них порхают бабочки и летучие мыши. 

Люди такие странные.

Спустя час на него, наконец, натыкается Азирафаэль. Он неодобрительно смотрит на раскиданные повсюду книги и на невыключенный вейп, который Кроули бездумно крутит в руках. 

— Ты чем тут занимаешься? 

— Да так, просматриваю порнографию с демонами, ангел мой, — отвечает Кроули, а затем замирает. — Постой-ка. А откуда у тебя вообще столько порнушки с демонами, а? Я всегда считал, что ты коллекционируешь религиозную писанину и классическую литературу. 

Щеки Азирафаэля становятся под стать свекле. 

— Я коллекционирую их из… из научного интереса. Мне интересно, что люди думают о сверхъестественных существах, — заикаясь оправдывается он.

У Кроули внезапно пересыхает во рту, и вейп тут ни причем. 

— К тому же, какое-то время назад Гавриил прикинулся, что он ищет порнографию, думаю, магазин отреагировал и создал целую секцию для таких книг.

— Ладно, — кивает Кроули, — ладно. К слову, понятия не имею, почему люди считают, что у нас такие здоровенно длинные гениталии. 

— Печенье! — внезапно восклицает Азирафаэль, размахивая руками и отправляя книги на их места. — Пора пить чай, дорогой мой. Поболтаем? Как там Альберт? 

Азирафаэль, к превеликому раздражению и веселью Кроули, стал давать его растениям имена. 

**10\. Дождь**

Он всё ждёт правильного момента, чтобы сказать. Идеального ужина, идеального дня в парке, идеального момента, когда солнце сияет, и Азирафаэль улыбается, улыбается _ему_ , и он бы взял его за руку в один из таких моментов и поцеловал бы. 

Но время, почему-то, всегда неподходящее, и Кроули смиренно наблюдает за полётом дней. Они пробуют новые блюда, напитки, шутят без конца о так и не состоявшемся апокалипсисе, по доброму обвиняют друг друга в безобразии, происходящем вокруг, прекрасно понимая, что ни один из них никакого отношения к этому не имеет. 

А затем, одним абсолютно обычным днем, идёт дождь. Кроули стоит на балконе своей квартиры без зонта. Рядом стоит Лоретта, новый цветок, подаренный Азирафаэлем, крупные капли глухо стучат по её листам. 

Настроение у него мрачное, задумчивое. Дождь стекает с его рыжих волос, лица, кожанной куртки. Очки он снял, и его глаза сверкают в этой серости двумя желтыми факелами. 

А потом дождь перестаёт стучать по его макушке. Он поднимает глаза и видит белоснежное крыло, прикрывающее его от ливня. 

— Ты что забыл на улице в такую непогоду? — спрашивает его Азирафаэль. — Ты же насквозь вымок! 

— Я тут мечтаю, — отвечает ему Кроули, — мечтаю, чтобы мы с тобой были на одной волне. Прошло уже шесть тысяч лет, милый. 

На мгновение Кроули кажется, что Азирафаэль… испугался. А затем на его лице отражается бесконечное понимание, бесконечная нежность, и его второе крыло обвивает тело Кроули, притягивая к себе, и перья окружают его со всех сторон. Всё, что может видеть Кроули — ослепляющий белый свет, ведь Азирафаэль целует его в самый первый раз.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ oh, we’ll keep on trying till the end of time (пер. мы будем стараться до скончания времён) - песня "Innuendo" группы Queen


End file.
